


Don't touch

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Series: Supernatural A/B/O Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Dean and Cas don't like another alpha touching what's theirs





	Don't touch

It was Castiel who smelt the change first, as he always did and Dean loved it, loved when both of his omegas were there for each other. Castiel had slipped out of bed and headed into the bathroom with Sam, Dean followed closely behind and watched as Castiel nuzzled into Sam's side, watched as Sam wrapped an arm around Castiel and both men turned and looked back at Dean, Sam with a smile on his face. 

 

It took him a while, mostly in part because he was too far gone staring at the way that Castiel held onto Sam and wouldn't let him go, not even when they headed out on hunts and were split on a job. Castiel didn't want to leave Sam alone with Max Banes,  another alpha that wasn't Dean and Dean almost didn't allow for it to happen after Castiel's growl had forced many of the wolves around them to stare in shock. They had never heard an omega growl the way that he had. 

 

“You smell delicious.” An alpha had stopped by their table. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Max had stopped off to regroup with their notes about the case and the alpha had approached them, walking right towards Sam and pressing a hand against his back. 

 

Dean's eyes snapped forward, his own hand reaching out towards the alpha and nearly breaking the man's hand. 

 

“What do you think you're doing?” Dean snarls. “Get your hand off  **my** omega.” 

 

The man smiles but doesn't let up. “ _ Your _ omega? He doesn't smell like you. That omega over there smells like you. This one, this one smells like pineapples and cinnamon and oh god, that baby growing inside of him makes him even more delicious.” 

 

Dean stands and Max and Castiel follow.

 

Castiel wraps a hand around Sam's waist, holding his close to him.  

 

_ “My  _ baby is growing in there. And I suggest you go somewhere else and leave my omega alone.” 

 

The other alpha doesn't let up and Dean has to give it to him, the guy has balls. 

 

“He's she's not bearing your scent and if I check, check this pretty little body of his then I probably won't find a mark on him. In the eyes of the law, since he doesn't have your scent he's free to get fucked by anyone that shows interest.” 

 

Sam is pulled back, Dean's hands on him. 

 

It's moments like this that he had wished he had marked him but he didn't, he couldn't until Sam was completely ready and they stuck with the scent marking and the baby was changing that. 

 

“Back the fuck up, now.” Castiel adds, he's standing in front of the alpha who doesn't spare him a second glance. 

 

Dean leans over to Sam, pressing his mouth to Sam's neck. He whispers to his brother.

 

“I'll mark you now and end this. This dick isn't going to lay a hand on you, law or no law.” 

 

Sam places a hand on Dean's. No words are said, he just nods and Dean bites into him instantly, forcing the alpha to scowl. 

 

“I guess he's taken now.” Castiel adds. “You can leave.” 

 

The alpha finally steps away, leaving the four of them alone. Sam is shaking and Dean gestures for Castiel to take him for a walk. 

 

An impromptu marking usually is a lot to an omega despite them being aware of it..

 

“Sam's gonna be okay?” Max asks once they sit back down. Dean nods.

 

“He should be. I know that he didn't want my mark In the first place. Not until he was sure in his heart that I wasn't going to leave him for only Cas. I tried over the years to make sure that he didn't feel that way." 

 

"And now?" 

 

"I marked him. He knows how I feel. I love him. I love Cas too." 

 


End file.
